Flight of Grace
by Defiance of Fate
Summary: That School is a school that houses students of angels, humans the underworld and the forces of nature. Pit is flightless and because of this he's looked down upon, meanwhile behind the scenes Medusa plots with ? in an attempt to rule the world. Will Pit and his new friends be able to stop their teacher?
1. The Flightless Angel

**A/N: So this is my first Kid Icarus Uprising fic, it's an AU but the world and lore remain the same. I hope you enjoy and I'll update again soon.**

* * *

"So our plan is almost ready to execute, no longer will we have to put up with this pathetic charade." A deep voice said across the dark room he isolated himself in. At the door stood a woman, she dressed elegantly and her face was beautiful. She would have been perfect if not for the snakes that sprouted from her hair. "My dear Medusa..."

"So I can finish up with this stupid job soon? My, that's music to my ears..." The woman says as she drinks a potion, altering her appearance to that of a young woman with raven hair, fair skin and deep scarlet eyes.

"Until later my dear, Ms Shadowflare..." The man's voice says as the woman leaves the room, engulfing it once again in complete darkness. "Soon I'll take back what's rightfully mine!"

* * *

Pit leaned over the balcony that leads from his bedroom, making sure not to lean too far as to avoid what happened last time. He watched as all the others flew down to land for school and sighed.

"I wish I could fly like everyone else..." he mumbles. He then goes to change from his sleepwear into his toga, groaning in annoyance as his wing gets stuck while wrapping the cloth around him. "You know sometimes I think I'd be better off without you, you don't even work."

There's a knock on his bedroom door, Pit has no time to react before a woman with emerald green hair walks in.

"Good morning lady Palutena." Pit says whilst still trying to get his wing untangled, as he persists though the problem gets worse and worse. Palutena chuckles.

"Come here Pit." She says as she starts to unravel the fabric from his wing and then going on to wrap it around him with gentle hands in a proper fashion. "There you go. Why did you try wrapping your toga again Pit, you know you always manage to get stuck."

"Yeah I know but everyone else at school knows how to do it properly. It's just because I can't manage to get these stupid wings to work." He says. Pit is an angel born and bred but his wings have never managed to start moving, after fourteen years Pit still can't fly.

"Don't take it out on your wings Pit, they'll start working eventually and I'm sure you'll be the fastest angel in the sky." Palutena says as she pulls him into her embrace. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you'll always be my little Pit."

When Pit was born the lack of the use of his wings caused his parents to abandon him, to angels 'stiffs' are dead weight. Through her all seeing fountain Palutena saw the infant angel crying in a basket, knowing the reason for his abandonment Palutena took Pit in as her own.

Pit continued to strap his sandals on and grabbed his packed satchel, slinging it onto his left shoulder. After the two said goodbye to each other Palutena summoned her staff and encased Pit in a beam of light, sending him down to the world below.

* * *

When the light faded Pit saw the main campus building in front of him, there were as many people roaming around outside as there always were. The school that Pit attends is 'That School'. The special thing about this school is that it not only houses angel students but it houses humans, those of the underworld and those of the forces of nature. It was meant to be a sign of peace but not everyone can accept each other's' differences.

Pit is one of those kids that can never seem to fit in, he's looked down upon by the other angels because he can't fly and regardless of his wing capabilities he's still an angel so he doesn't fit in with humans. He's very much alive so that rules out the underworld and the forces of nature see themselves higher than angels, especially ones that can't fly. For Pit that meant sitting at the bottom of the food chain, and the fact that he was seen as the goddess of light, Palutena's favourite made it even worse.

"Hello School, nice to see you again." Pit says with a smile. Even though Pit wasn't the most popular kid on campus, he enjoys school and continues to face everything thrown at him with optimism, even if it can be annoying to others sometimes. The bell rang signalling homeroom so everyone made their way to their respective classes except for one, although technically they weren't even a student. After everyone had cleared the dark haired teen smirked and flew off.

* * *

"So now that's out of the way I'm meant to tell you about how we have a new student, but I'm pretty sure he's more than capable of it himself." The raven haired woman said shortly after roll, then continues to pull out a book and starts to read. The door opens to admit the entry of a boy angel with auburn coloured hair kind of similar in style to Pit, and amber eyes. Once he stood in front of the class he opened his amber coloured eyes and began to state his name.

"Hello, my name is Cyrus." The boy states before hurriedly taking a seat in one of the many spare desks around Pit. Other students began to glare and say things along the lines of 'why is he sitting next to stiff wings' and 'why is he sitting next to the most annoying person here, his grades will suffer'. He buries his head into the desk, hiding his face from everybody.

"Cyrus, you should probably choose a different seat, I mean sitting next to 'Stiff Wings' is going to get you nowhere but trouble." A nearby nature student says. Cyrus lifts his head to look over at the brown haired angel sitting on his left. 'What's so wrong with him?' he thought to himself. Pit noticed that Cyrus hadn't moved.

"You should move Cyrus, it'd be best for everyone." Pit says but he didn't mean it. In truth he was happy that someone was giving him a chance, even if it was only by chance. The female nature student persisted until finally Cyrus spoke up.

"Stiff Wings? Is that meant to be his name? Because I'm sure he'd appreciate it more if you called him by his actual name." He says, slightly annoyed. It was out of character for him to stand up to himself, let alone someone else but it felt good. He didn't regret his choice. The other student turned around and started talking with her other friends.

"Thanks but you didn't need to do that you know, I'm used to it though that was really brave." Pit says. Cyrus shakes his head.

"Throughout that whole thing I was terrified, even showing up here in the first place I was unsure but it isn't fair to be outcasted like that, even if you've done nothing wrong." He says. Pit gives him his trademark beaming smile which earns him a chuckle.

"I'm Pit by the way, nice to meet you." Pit says, extending out his hand. Cyrus accepts it and they shake.

* * *

Across the room peering over a book, scarlet eyes watch the new friends. 'So Palutena's little brat has managed to gain a friend has he, well that won't do now will it. I'll leave them to have their fun now though.' She thinks to herself.

"Ms Shadowflare? Are we actually going to do any work this period?" One of the human students asks, their scarlet eyed teacher looks up from her book.

"Make it a study hall!" she says before resuming her 'book'. 'Maybe when the time comes there'll be some use for this class, take Darc for example. He has proven his ferociousness countless times. Maybe he'll be useful, along with all the other underworld students. I am their queen after all.' Medusa thinks to herself, she starts to laugh and soon her maniacal laughter can be heard all over the room.

"Excuse me miss, we're trying to study." The same human student from before says.

"Right, sorry." Medusa says as she clenches a fist under her desk. "Soon..." she mutters.


	2. The Songstress of Nature

**A/N: Welcome back everyone, thank you all for the reviews you gave me, (I love reviews) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next is already in the works.**

* * *

"I can't wait til flight class!" Pit says as he and Cyrus walk to the grassy field where their next class is held. Cyrus gives a look of confusion, it was to his belief that his new friend couldn't fly.

"So you can fly? Why were those students calling you that?" Cyrus asks. When Pit looks down Cyrus wishes he hadn't have asked. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Pit says as he shakes his head. "I can't fly but that can't really be helped, but if I continue to attend maybe my wings will just start working, then I'll be the fastest angel ever!"

They both laugh together as they continue on to their next class. Cyrus was glad he had asked after all for he felt even closer to his new friend, and he knew that he'd have to give it his all.

* * *

"Shape up everyone!" A teacher yells at all of the angels standing in a line. Flight class is a mandatory class exclusive to the angel students; whilst they have flight class other students would continue with their normal classes. Some would say this is unfair but when you've got Mr Blackhart as a teacher it pretty much is unfair, for the angels that is. You so much as whisper in any of his classes and you'll be failed straight away. It could be said that he is a bit more lenient in flight class but not much. "Come on toothpicks, I said stand up straight!"

Under a tree not far from everyone else Pit sat there watching everyone else. He himself wasn't able to participate but he was allowed to watch, it was a tactic that Palutena came up with. He'd watch the other students and maybe it would inspire his own wings to start working. So far it hadn't worked but he couldn't really go anywhere else so he had to watch, sometimes it got boring but today he was excited. Cyrus, the friend he had made this morning would be flying and Pit wanted to see how fast he could fly.

"So we have a new student, and with all new students you all know what happens right?" Mr Blackhart asks. Everyone nods, except Cyrus of course. They would hold a race to gauge how fast each new student was, they would then be ranked from A to E and be marked at the end of term based on their ability. Cyrus got into position like everyone else had before their teacher signalled 'go'!

In a flash everyone was gone, already up in the air. Both Pit and his teacher watched as everyone continued to gain speed, but neither of them could see Cyrus among them, had he fallen behind? No, Pit started to cheer as he saw Cyrus in the lead. He was fast but his speed came from determination. He wasn't just flying for himself; he was flying for Pit too.

* * *

Did my flying help your wings at all?" Cyrus asks as the two walk to the lunch area from flight practise. Pit shakes his head. "I'm sorry; I really thought that I could have helped."

"Don't be sorry Cyrus; if I'm ever going to fly it'll just happen naturally. Thank you for trying so hard for me though, I mean you got put into S rank! That's amazing." Pit says. Cyrus smiles and Pit smiles back, his mood seems to have improved in any case.

Music fills the air as a human student with long sky blue hair plays her harp. The tree she sits under seems to let off an otherworldly glow, where its leaves used to be shrivelled and dead now glow greener than ever. The girl starts to smile as she plays her song and nature begins to come back to life, until suddenly it stops.

"How many times have I told you not to play that song!?" A young underworld male says as he holds the blue haired girl by the throat. The girl doesn't struggle, she knows it will get her nowhere for she stood in this same position countless times before. "So not fighting again are you? You just ruined the fun of all this you know that?"

The young man, Darc proceeded to grab a coil of rope from one of his followers. He smiled deviously and proceeded to tie the rope around the girl's wrists, before tying the end of the rope to a branch above him, leaving the girl hanging by the wrists from the tree.

"There, that's better. If you're so ready to submit and not resist then this is the perfect position for you to be in." Darc says with a cruel laugh. The girl still didn't respond, there was no fear, no response. She looked down at the grass with no life in her eyes.

"So you usually sit out here for lunch?" Cyrus asks as they walk to Pit's usual lunch area.

"Yeah, it's peaceful and I don't have to worry about other people or anything. It's a secret though so you can't tell anyone about it okay." Pit says. Cyrus nods. As they climb over the hill Pit makes it to the top first but starts running down the other side with an angered expression. Cyrus chases after him, concerned. 'What did he see?' he thought to himself.

When Cyrus reaches the top he sees what Pit saw, over under a tree in the distance there were three underworld students, surrounding the tree. From one of the branches, tied from a rope hung a girl with sky blue hair. He tried to spot where Pit was and boosted his speed when he saw him, ramming into the tall muscular student.

"What are you doing!? Let her go!" Pit says whilst getting up from the ground, his original plan to knock them over may have backfired. Cyrus managed to reach Pit before he tried doing anything again.

"Can't even face your own battles Pit? But of course, everything is handed to you by the goddess." Darc says before turning back to the girl. "We'll finish another day, my dear."

"Not so fast!" A girl's voice says as the thugs try to walk off. Pit and Cyrus look to the girl hanging from the tree, it wasn't her voice. When the boys turn back to the bullies they are shocked to see them hanging in the air by vines and the three boys share the same expression. "Why so surprised Darc? You tied a human to one of my trees and you didn't think I'd notice?"

Behind Pit and Cyrus stands a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She wears very elegant clothing and holds a staff in both her hands. She raises her staff and swings it down and in no time the bullies are gone, flung to the other side of the school.

"That'll teach them." She says after poking her tongue out. She then summons another vine to cut the girl down. She holds out a hand to help the girl up, which she accepts.

"Viridi!?" Pit exclaims. She gives him a wink before tending to the girl's wounds around her wrists. Pit had met Viridi on a number of occasions; she was the daughter of Mother Nature so it was natural. But the previous goddess of nature had died recently due to the pollution and abuse of the planet so it was to Pit's belief that Viridi hated them. "I thought you hated humans Viridi."

"Of course I do, as to why I'm showing a kindness to this human well, she offered nature a kindness." Viridi says before going on to explain how the harp that the girl, Astraea was playing had the power to heal nature when played by her. "Well I'm going to take her to the Nurse's Office, see you tomorrow Pit."

And she would see him tomorrow, Saturday is the usual day in which every army meets up to discuss all different things, tomorrow the meeting would be held in Palutena's Temple. After the two girls leave Pit goes to collect the broken harp that still remained on the grass.

"Maybe Palutena will be able to fix this." Pit says before continuing on to his usual spot with Cyrus, once they reach it though the bell for class sounds, they both draw out a big sigh at the same time.

* * *

"Damn, he got the harp!" Medusa says as she slams her hands on the desk. The plan had been originally to obtain the harp and extract its magic but then Darc had to go and break the blasted thing. She stands up and starts pacing back and forth across the front of the classroom.

"Ms Shadowflare, are you okay?" A female human student asks. She turns to look at the class. Right, she was in the middle of class. She quickly retakes her seat and buries her face in a book. "Sorry miss, we're just trying to study and all."

From behind her book Medusa starts knocking her head against the desk. 'Once I have that harp our plan can continue.' She thinks to herself as she lets out another devious laugh.

"Miss..." The girl says. She stops laughing...


	3. Dark Pit

**A/N: Hi Everyone, here's the next chapter and I deeply apologise that I couldn't get this up sooner, I also apologise if this chapter seems a little rushed but at the end that's the kind of atmosphere I'm going for, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Pit let out a loud yawn as he woke up in his room the next morning. He had been woken up by the almost unnatural shine of the sun from the balcony in his room. He ignores the light and walks over to retrieve his toga from his drawers. Pit sighs as he grabs the fabric from the drawer, usually on a weekend he wouldn't have to worry too much about his toga as he never went out, staying in just his shorts was alright enough, but today was different. Today was the meeting between the representatives of each army. Every three months the meeting is held, being held in a different place each time. It is the angels turn this time around and the meeting is to be held in Palutena's temple.

Once again Pit struggled with his toga until finally he got annoyed at the cloth and threw it to the ground. He went to pick the coth up, not realising the eyes that watched him as he did so.

"Hey Pit." A girl's voice says from the balcony. He quickly stood up from where he had been kneeling down and looks to the balcony. When he sees the girl on his balcony his cheeks blush bright red.

"V-Viridi! What are you doing in here?! I'm half naked!" Pit says, the red still very noticeable on his cheeks.

"Actually you're half dressed, and I told you yesterday I'd see you tomorrow, remember?" Viridi says with a chuckle at the end. "Seriously, you angels can be so forgetful sometimes."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can just walk right into my room, especially when I'm 'half dressed'." Pits says, still embarrassed. "Could you please give me some privacy?!"

"Do you need some help with your toga again?" Viridi asks, her devilish smile turning into a sincere one. Pit looks down sadly and nods, not looking her in the eye. She walks over to retrieve the fabric that had been left on the ground. As she wraps the cloth around the angel she does so gently

"Thanks Viridi." Pit says whilst the young goddess does her thing. "I'm sorry I went off at you, I was just frustrated and-"

"Hush Pit, don't make it weird." Viridi says as she holds a finger to the boy's lips. 'Even though my feelings are to blame for the weirdness.' She thinks to herself. Once she finishes with her work she takes a step back. "All done."

"Thank you Viridi, you're a good friend." Pit says. The goddess smiles at him. "We better get going soon or the meeting will start without you."

"Yeah..." She says as she follows him out the door whilst thinking to herself. 'Is that all I am to you Pit?'

* * *

"The weekend seemed to go almost too quickly, don't you think Pit?" Cyrus says as the two angels walk through the school's gate.

"I guess it was a bit short wasn't it?" Pit says. Something did come from the past weekend though. He rummaged through his satchel until he had found the trinket he was looking for. Once he pulled it out Cyrus gasped in awe. "I got Astraea's harp fixed and it looks more magical than it ever has been."

"So that's your plan is it Pit? Give the girl her most important possession and confess your love?" Cyrus says with a smirk.

"No, of course not... she just looked like she really liked the harp and all..." Pit says in reply, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were growing red.

"I'm only kidding with you Pit; you don't need to get all defensive." Cyrus says as he pats Pit on the back. "C'mon we better get to class, the class which we will do nothing in of course."

"So that's the harp that the old witch wants? Better take care of it phony." A dark haired angel boy says from behind the corner of the administration building after Pit and Cyrus were long out of earshot. "See you soon."

The dark haired angel was then gone in an instant...

* * *

"Hi, I'm sorry about Friday." The blue haired girl, Astraea says to both Pit and Cyrus, they sat around the tree they had previously met at with Viridi. "I mean you came to help me and you almost got hurt because of that."

"Don't sweat it, anything to help out." Cyrus says with a smile.

"Oh! Astraea I have something to give you." Pit says as he begins to rummage through his satchel again, whilst everyone else around him wonders what else he could possibly have in the small thing. Once he finds the item again he pulls it out and passes it to the blue haired girl. Her face lightens up with just the sight of the musical instrument. "I managed to get it fixed."

As soon as her hands touch the strings of the harp she found herself playing her song of nature, much to Viridi's enjoyment. She happily continued to play her song as the four all got lost in the music but little did they know that someone else had heard Astraea's song.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." A male's voice says and the music from the harp stops instantly. They all turned to see who the new speaker was but in truth they all knew very much who it was. "My friends and I here didn't really appreciate the farewell you gave us last week."

"Not like you creeps didn't deserve it, trying to take advantage of a poor defenceless girl." Viridi taunts with a smirk. "If you'd like I can let you relive the thrill of being launched to the other side of the school again.

The three underworld students accepted that challenge as they moved in even closer. Once again Viridi summoned her vines to stop them, but this time was different and it was something that none of the four friends could have seen coming. As soon as Darc touched one of the vines it burst into flames.

Viridi let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground. Although the vine was not part of her she could still feel the pain the plant felt. Across from them Darc stood there with a ball of fire floating above his palm.

"Wait, that's a palm! Overuse of magic through one of those always ends up costing greatly to the user" Cyrus yells to Darc, he shrugs off the little magic lesson and readies his next shot.

Pit ran to Viridi, still writhing in pain, Cyrus assisted him in helping her up but for Astraea everything was silent. Another fireball came, this time hitting the tree they had sat under together.

"Please, just make it stop!" Viridi screamed to the sky, the pain of the tree now causing more agony. Darc didn't let up though, he let the fire continue but after what seemed like minutes passes everything extinguished all of a sudden. Everyone looked up to face level with what had been the cause of the massive gust of wind.

Pit locked eyes with his own, his light blue staring into a crimson red. Before them stood an angel dressed in black that looked just like Pit!

"Attacking the defenceless? To think you would sink that low, well not to worry, because now you face me!"


End file.
